dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The 100-Team Challenge Round Begins!
Plot Goku Black: GT announces the 100-Team Challenge Round to the audience and tells them that the round will decide who'll compete in the first round of the tournament as he calls out the first few teams. Each of the teams fails to round and are disqualified as Infinite Zamasu announces them by that the first sixteen teams have been eliminated as the next team enters the ring. Team Chappil is announced and they enter the ring as they prepare to face off against the Time Rifts. The first team is consist of Namek Saga Frieza, Saiyan Saga Vegeta, Trunks Saga Goku, Cell Games Future Trunks, and Tien Shinhan Saga Tien. After the bell rings; Chappil proceeds to eliminate Frieza: TR with ease and proceeds to go after Goku: TR with Hop targeting Tien and easily defeating him. Goku: TR transforms into Super Saiyan and attempts to punch Hop, but she dodges him at the last second causing him to go outside the ring as he disappears leaving only Tien: TR and Vegeta: TR - they blast Team Chappil repeatedly as Vegeta: TR turns on Tien: TR and fires his Galick Gun causing it to swallow his own teammate while also hitting Comfrey, However, Chappil knocks Vegeta: TR out of the ring allowing them to move onto Team Semi-Perfect Cell: TR. They manage to defeat all members except for Semi-Perfect Cell: TR and proceeds to close in on him, but Chappil misses his opponent and almost accidentally punches the wall. However, Chappil fires a kiss blast at Cell: TR's back causing him to stumble and touch the ground and eliminating him. However, as soon as Team Mira: TR emerge Chappil is eliminated by a single kick for Mira: TR. Several more team participate, however, they all manage to get to the 25th team and loses in a variety of ways to said team. Team Pinich is announced next and they fair well against Frieza: TR with Skwash using Super Saiyan. However, Skwash is knocked out of the ring, but Semi-Perfect Cell and forces Pinich to continue on as they eliminate numerous teams. Android 33 and Nox fuse into Android Nox as Papanta fires a ki blast at the team leader of the 25th team causing him to ring out. They continue to outshine the previous teams and eventually come face-to-face with the 30th team and they realise they have much higher ki than any other team. Cell 13 fires his Deadly Kamehameha and engulfs Android Nox resulting in his death - shocking everyone including Pinich. Pinich transforms into Super Saiyan 2 and explodes in rage causing him to transform into the Strengthened Super Saiyan 2 form as he prepares for his next attack. Appearance Characters *Goku Black: GT *Chappil *Hop *Pinich *Papanta *Skwash *Nox *Android 33 *Android Nox Locations *Timespace Rift Transformations *Super Saiyan 2 *Strengthened Super Saiyan 2 Battles *Team Chappil vs. Team Frieza: TR *Team Chappil vs. Team Semi-Perfect Cell: TR *Team Chappil vs. Team Mira: TR *Team Pinich vs. Team Frieza: TR *Team Pinich vs. Team Semi-Perfect Cell: TR *Team Pinich vs. Team Janembu: TR Category:Fanga